TheSecretSaturdays Fictional Season 3
by CrypticCharmander
Summary: What happens after the last episode? Well, that's why I'm here. To tell you! I'll be continuing this amazing show. This is the first episode to season 3. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The Secret Saturdays . Ep. 1 ( Av? The Flame Headed Boy?)

4:34 P.M  
>Amazon River<br>A Flashlight-frog sat on a decaying log. The sun casts it's shadow onto the rushing water, Then it suddenly leapt as branches and twigs snapped behind it. A foot stepped down onto the log where the frog had been. A young boy, dressed in pricey clothes, stood there with a glass jar in his hand. He smirked as the frog swam to the middle of the river and pulled itself onto a rock. "Oh, you seriously don't think you'll be able to escape that easily, do you?" The child directed at the frog. He quickly ran his fingers through his hair. The sun caught the beautiful golden locks, and fiery red highlights. And the boy took pride in them, clearly... it was natural.

Suddenly he jumped into the air and the wings of a jet pack unfolded. He hovered there in silence for a while. "Once I catch you, I can treat myself to a little fun." He jetted forward and over the shallow , yet strong waters of the river. Jar wide open in his palm, and then in one fluid motion... the boy scooped up the small frog and closed the lid. The flame headed child held the jar close up to his face smiling at accomplishing this simple task. Like a small child, he tapped the glass making the frog jump and flash on and off. "Now~ here comes the fun part." He snickered and jetted off over the jungle.

4:56 P.M  
>Amazon Jungle<br>A ball of mud flew through the air and missed a blur of someone, hitting a tree. The mud 'catapult-tee' laughed. "Watch out Fisk", he then faked a deep 'scary' voice," or the mud-slinger will plant one right in your face!" Suddenly the culprit fell face first into a huge pile of mud. Fiskerton laughed from behind. Zak sat up covered in mud and looked up at Fisk, "It's not nice to push people ..."

Doyle stood leaning on a tree nearby watching Fiskerton and Zak in their mud-ball fight. "Mud-slinger? Is that really~ the best you can come up with?" , he smile was almost a smirk. "Hey, I had to come up with something quickly. It was at short notice!" Zak returned as Fiskerton helped him up.

Drew walked into the clearing holding a map close to her face. "Did you find the right trail mom?" asked Zak innocently. Drew looked down from her map then frowned when she saw both Fiskerton and Zak covered head-to-toe in mud. "Well, no. But Doc just found a recent case of the Hell-hounds we where looking for in the first place, so~. The two he talked to say that two large dogs set fire to their huts and ran. Strange, Hell-hounds aren't common in this country."

Komodo , which was hanging around Drew's legs , opened his mouth wide as he saw a far off light in the distance flickering off and on. "Hell-hounds? That sounds arousing." said Doyle. "Is it true that if you see a Hell-hound 3 times you die shortly after?" Zak said curiously. Drew slightly laughed, "No. If it was, me and your father would have both died a long time ago." Komodo moved closer to the light in the bushes far off.

"Now you two quickly clean off ; your father, Doyle, and I will be waiting inside the airship." called Drew as she was walking across the clearing to the airship, which was slightly splattered with mud in some areas. "Doyle?", Doyle questioned Drew. "Yes, and Doyle!" Drew yelled to him as she boarded the airship. Doyle shrugged and boarded onto the airship. Zak looked at Fiskerton, "how are we supposed to clean off? Mom didn't give us anything to clean up with!" Fiskerton then jumped over Zak landing into a huge,deep puddle of water near the mud piles. The splash made by Fisk covered Zak completely. Soaking , but cleaning, both. Zak frowned as he spat out a squirt of muddy water, and Fiskerton chuckled.

Doc emerged from the forest into the clearing, looking at both Zak and Fiskerton covered in mud-water. "I don't even want to ask." he said as he continued to the airship. Inside the aircraft, Drew leaned against the kitchen counter. And Doyle stood there with his arms crossed as Doc walked to them. "so, what's going on? Why does your conversation concern me?" Doyle started. "Well," started Drew as Doc continued," Besides all the fire warnings , there is a report of a shady youth running around in the jungle. We didn't want Zak to hear about this, then running off to hunt this kid down. We just wanted you to keep your eyes open."

"A 'shady youth?' is what your all worked up about? Hell, we've all seen things scarier than something like that." Doyle sounded a bit annoyed .

Back outside, at the corner of Zak's eye. He spotted Komodo's tail slip into the bush. Zak started to follow in the direction Komodo went as Fiskerton placed his hand on Zak's shoulder, making him stop. "What?" Zak said. Fiskerton made a whimpering noise and pulled Zak back a bit. "what are you afraid of, Fisk? I'm only following Komodo." The sound of Komodo's struggling growls reached Zak and Fiskerton. They both looked at each other and went into the bushes.

There Komodo was; growling as he tried to stuff a jar, with a light inside it, into his mouth. "Komodo~." Zak whined as he walked over and pulled the jar out of his mouth. Zak wiped off the saliva with his sleeve, and looked through the glass of the jar. A angry Flashlight-frog stared back at Zak, " Huh? Why are you trapped in a jar?" As Zak was in the middle of un-capping the jar, from two directions, came two low canine growls. Fiskerton and Zak stood back-to-back , and Komodo stood in a defensive stance near both of their feet. Two large Hell-hounds sprang from the bushes! One growling at Zak, the other snarling at Fiskerton.

Zak was thinking, " Oh man! Only if I had the claw with me! Wait... It's not like I could use it to it's full use. I don't have my cryptid powers anymore..." The Hell-hound facing Zak spit fire at him, but it was weak and effortless. The flame was put out by the wind before it reached Zak's face. Both Fiskerton and Zak yelled for help as the two hounds pressed closer onto them. Zak and Fiskerton then hugged each other tight as both Hell-hounds then gave off huge flames at them, but the dogs missed on purpose. They seemed to enjoy Zak, Fiskerton, and Komodo's panic.

Suddenly, in courses of three, bullets shot from the bushes aiming at the Hell-hounds, but missing them. Both dogs jumped back and stood in defense, next to one another. Doyle came through the bush aiming his wrist gun at the hounds. And Drew came armed with her sword. Doc came from behind Zak and Fiskerton, pulling them out of the way as Drew shot a fire blast at one of the Hell-hounds. But the hound soaked up the heat and rejoiced in it's high temperature. "Fire wont work on these creatures, you have to shoot them with metal pellets." said Doyle as he continued to fire. One of the Hell-hounds immediately split , and got the Hell out of their. The other smaller one waited to bark at them. Then Doyle aimed at that one, it ran.

Zak still held the jar in his hand. Doc grabbed the jar from him and said, " are the three of you alright? And where did you get this Flashlight-frog?" "We're all fine. And Komodo found it." Spoke Zak as he pushed Komodo away. Komodo was hovering around Doc's legs, trying to reach the jar. Drew was already rushing in the direction the Hell-hounds went, "C'mon. We need to catch them before they get to far away!" The Saturdays and Doyle followed the Hell-hounds through the thick jungle into a more shaded clearing. Zak spotted them and yelled, "They're over there!" Once Zak spoke that, the two hounds ran behind a large tree in the middle of the clearing. Something in the tree caught the upper corner of his eye, Zak looked up and was staring at a kid with gold and red hair. Standing on a low branch.

The kid chuckled at Zak. " Hey, you! Get down from there! Why are you-" Zak didn't finish the question. "Young man! Get down from there!" Called Drew, she had also seen him in the corner of her own eye. The flame haired boy responded first by laughing. "Why would I do that? I have a much better view of you guys getting your butts kicked by two dogs, from up here." Zak started to get annoyed, "hey look. Those 'dogs' are Hell-hounds. And if your not careful, they will probably climb up their and claw your 'pretty-boy' face up!"

The boy laughed again, " I think your white hair dye is seeping in through your skull." The wings on his jet pack unfolded and the kid slowly hovered to the ground. They all stared at him suspiciously, now seeing the strange boy owned a jet-pack. Then the two Hell-hounds came running from behind the tree trunk. Doyle spoke up to worn the kid, " Hey! Watch out!" The two Hell-hounds stopped by the kid's side. "Why?" said the boy placing his hand on the shoulder of one of the hounds. You could now see both Hell-hounds were wearing some sort of collar, it was all teched out and had small buttons and a small , blue screen on them.

"Th-They're yours?" Doc said in surprise. "Well yeah. Someone like me wouldn't own something stupid like a pit bull. Pit bulls aren't fire retardant." snickered the flame headed boy. Drew frowned , "What do you mean by that?" "Well, one. I'm worth a million dollars. Two, I own 10x more than that. And three? You can say I'm a bit of a pyro. I'm the best, and I own nothing but the best."

This made Zak angry," Only if I had the claw with me right now, I could knock this jerk off his feet in no time flat!" he thought in rage. "What is your name? Young man..." spoke Doc. Doyle added, " You know, so we can beat you up then arrest you properly." The flame headed boy laughed yet again, then looked at them seriously. He was thinking. Finally the kid spoke up," My name is AAron. You can call me double A. I wont tell you my last name, that would be a stupid move on my part." While AAron was taking his thoughtful pause, Zak noticed something. Around AAron's neck was a large gold-chain necklace. With a HUGE diamond encrusted A and V. "Your last name. It starts with a V. Right?" said Zak out loud in stead of just thinking it.

AAron smiled, " your smarter than you look kid. But that's no reason to tell you what the V stands for."Doyle walked closer to AAron,"Well, AAron. Seems you've got yourself into a lot of trouble." He cracked his knuckles to look threatening. "Whoa~ I'm 'so' scared", AAron used his jet pack to hover above the ground a bit then take off back onto the branch he was on before. The two Hell-hounds then barked furiously at all of them.

Doyle then flew up using his jet-pack, "don't think we can't catch you AAron." "Of course you can... but, you'll be too busy." said AAron. Drew looked up,"What?" Zak also looked confused," What do you mean by that?"AAron smiled evilly," You can't catch me when your busy trying to put this tree out."

Fiskerton made a "what?" sounding noise. But then it was quickly explained , AAron lifted his wrist toward the trunk of the tree he was standing on. He too had a wrist gun, but it wasn't a gun. it was a flamethrower. AAron started blasting off the flames at the tree as he kicked off the tree branch and started to fly away. Somehow the two Hell-hounds mysteriously disappeared and the whole tree was up in flame.

(The end of the first Ep.)


	2. Chapter 2

The Secret Saturdays Ep.2 (Water Women in the Desert?)

A tired group tromped through the jungle into the clearing where their airship lay parked. Zak, Drew, Doc, Doyle, and Fiskerton where covered in dark ash. "Ugh! I can't believe that jerk did that!" Said Zak as he wiped the black powdery substance out of his eyes. "And I can't believe we managed to put that tree out before anything else caught on fire." remarked Doc as he took off his gloves and dusted them off. Zak continued talking about his outrage on AAron,"that makes me sick. People think because they are rich, they can do anything! But they can't! We need to find AAron before he sets the whole jungle on fire!"

Drew walked over to talk to Zak." Well, sweetie. I want to do something ,too. But we don't know where he went." "He couldn't have gone far, though!" Yelled Zak in protest. Doyle shook his head as he took off his jet pack, "no way, Minnie-man. The jet pack he has is just as strong and fast as mine. He's probably already miles from here or hiding. It also depends on if Double A thinks we're following him."

"You're calling him by his nickname!" Zak was in complete outrage now.

"Doyle..." Said Doc. He stared at him, his eyes said in a sarcastic tone 'thanks'. "Okay, okay. Sorry Minnie-man." Doyle said as honest as he could, he didn't think it was THAT big of a deal.

"It's okay..." Said Zak sadly. "It could be weeks, months. Years! Before we even hear of him again." He thought.

"Don't worry Zak, we'll get him." said Doc patting him on the shoulder. "We should take off, it's getting late." Drew said, they all headed onto the airship. Komodo had escaped the Hell-hounds and burning tree a long time ago, and was already curled up on the couch. Zon had stayed inside the airship missing (and not knowing of) what had happened, she stared out the window. Zon made repeated clicking noises and stared at the bushes outside. Zak , now clean of ashes, walked to Zon. "What's wrong girl?", Zak tried to sound sweet and manly at the same time as he too looked at the bushes. Zak saw nothing wrong with the outside bushes.

But outside in those bushes rested two curious eyes. They stared at the airship as it started to take off. The eyes were a lovely liquid silver. The whirling winds of the craft blew apart the bushes as it left. There, sitting on a large rock, was a slender girl. She was silent, and smiling. Her hair brushed the ground, the silver/white color of it was blinding if hit by the sun at the right spot. And as the airship got father and farther off in the distance, the girl decided to get up. She brushed off the dirt mark left on the seat of her swim suit (It was a full body suit). And it was curious why she wore a swim suit, not a regular suit( Like the Saturdays). But it gave you a idea of her personality.

She bent down beside the rock and picked up a handled item. A dagger. It was a beautiful piece of gold, emerald, and iron. The handle was gold, and filled with the green crystal gem. And the blade was made out of the brightest iron you would ever see. It fit nicely in the young lady's hand. She twirled it in her palm.

Suddenly a hand came down from behind her, and rested on her shoulder. The girl jumped and nearly dropped the dagger on her foot, then she turned sharply around. "Kent! Don't do that while I'm holding lethal objects! ", she whined. Kent cocked his head to the right, some of his dark brown bangs fell in front of his left eye."Cassidy, you shouldn't even BE holding a lethal weapon, of ANY kind." Cassidy smiled,"but , what if I was attacked? You wouldn't want to leave your baby sister defenseless in the big-bad-jungle ... would you?" Kent looked at Cassidy with serious eyes..." Do you really want me to answer your question?"

Sahara Desert  
>5:30 P.M<p>

It was the next day. Zon was flying around the airship as it came to a stop and hovered over the miles of sand dunes below it. Zak had fallen asleep on the couch, and just now had awoken to the sound of his parents walking from the control room. Doyle had left to go somewhere else the night before. He yawned, "Mom, Dad? Where are we?" " Well, depends." Doc started, " Do you want exact coordination? Or a simple guess?" Zak leaned over the back of the couch and rested his arms there. "A guess is fine."

Drew turned her head to look out the window. "We're in the middle of the Sahara Desert right now."

"The Sahara? Why are we here? I thought we were going back home to continue rebuilding." Said Zak. Zon flew circles around the airship trying to get her family's attention.

"Well, on our way back we got a call to come out here and help with something." Doc informed.

"Who called us?"

"Wadi and her father. The rest of their crew is set up some were in the Sahara." Drew said as she equipped her sword. Zak's face got a little red when she said Wadi's name, but neither of his parents noticed."Wadi caught someone trying to break into the entrance to the Methuselah Tree." Drew said. Doc walked to the window, "They followed the culprit a long ways, and ended up here." Zak looked a bit alarmed."Does that mean they caught the person?" "Maybe."

When the Saturdays family got off the airship, they headed out to the nearby campsites , where the intruder was being kept. Their camp-out was surprisingly close to where they had landed the airship, so the Saturdays reached the others in no time.

Wadi ran out from a large tent to greet them. She also looked pretty tired, like she was just fighting. Drew was the first to react to her appearance, " Wadi! Are you alright?" "Not really. That person who tried to break through the door to the Methuselah Tree." She stopped to take a breath."Is really strong, he or she has already thrown all of us around like rag dolls." Doc asked, " Is this person secure now?" And Zak asked at the same time, "He or She?" Wadi answered both questions. "Yes, we restrained the person. We can't tell if it is a boy or girl because he or she covered their whole body in white cloth, and wont let us remove them(Like a mummy)."

Wadi turned back to the tent, just as she heard her dad yell out in pain. They all ran into the tent. Maboul was bent down holding his leg, and the clothed figure was next to him. The figure's wrists were chained to the sides of the tent, but nothing could restrain the figure's legs from kicking people's shins.

Wadi rushed over and helped her father up and away from the kicking rage of the chained person. Maboul limped to the Saturdays, "Thank you.. For coming... Maybe , Saturdays, you can get through to our little intruder." Doc looked at the person chained to the walls, the person was so small. Was it really needed for him/her to be restrained like that? This looked like a child."We.. We'll try." As Doc and Drew got closer to the white figure, it started to panic and tugged on it's chains.

"It's okay. We aren't going to hurt you." Drew spoke quietly, as she went right up to the person. Doc managed to sneak behind it without him/her noticing , and started to untie the cloth that was covering her/his face. Drew distracted the person as Doc removed layer after layer of white strips of cloth from the mystery person's head. First long black hair dropped to the figure's waist. Then the last piece of cloth was removed, and Zak and Drew were the first people to catch a glimpse of the face. They gasped.

It was a girl about Zak or Wadi's age, but she had scales... and gills. Her eyes where sky blue, and her long black hair was up in a golden ponytail.

The girl frowned and lowered her head, in realization of her defeat. "Wh-Who are you?" Wadi spoke out to break the tension. The girl snapped back, "I would never tell someone like you!" Her voice didn't match the girl's regal appearance. Everyone was expecting a calm voice like Ulraj's , but she sounded like she was brought up in the Ghetto. ( like what most people would expect a stereotype girl from a gang to sound like.)

Maboul didn't care what she sounded like, whoever she was, in his eyes... she should be jailed for her crime! Punishment for trying to break into the chamber of the Methuselah Tree! He stood up straight , since his leg was better, and started to address this person. "Whoever you are... We will jail you for this crime." The girl stood there and just stared at Maboul , she waited a while before responding. " And how will that help anything?" Zak, equipped with his claw, got closer to her. " What are you saying?" "The times ahead... THEY WONT BECOME BETTER. Humans aren't fit to protect the sacred items of the world! They are the ones who destroy them. While I was watching your tribe, the ~Hassi?~ is what you call yourself, I studied your moves. I watched each one of you. And I came to the conclusion that none of you are fit to protect this tree..." Her voice was filled with disgust, obviously either afraid of the fact that humans protect items like this or offended that their un-pure skin was allowed to touch what was never to be touched.

Maboul didn't like the sound of this, he was so mad his words hardly made sense. " And why would us have to leave this tree if you said to?" The girl sighed. "Maybe.. I have come to early. None of you would be able to understand my reasons. If you let me go, I wont attack you any more. Unless, of course, you attack first." Just as everyone was going to agree to this, Zak stepped forward. " Tell us your name... and you have a deal." The girl frowned. "Fine. But my name is to long. I will give you the acronym. Caitlyn. Caitlyn is what everyone calls me." She spoke the truth.

Doc started to unchain Caitlyn. And she rubbed the sore skin/scales of were the cuffs rubbed her wrists, "Thank you." Doc asked her, " Is there anything else you could tell us? Who sent you to check on the Hassi?" "I'm sorry, but I couldn't even tell my own kind that. If I could, I would have more backup then I already have." Something automatically clicked inside Wadi's brain, and she spoke." What.. Do you mean by, MORE backup?"

Caitlyn smiled sweetly. " It looks like your smarter than I thought, to bad you waste you intelligence to plot thefts." She ran through them and out the tent door/curtain. And everyone turned after her. But they where stopped by two young people blocking their path. A girl and a boy. Something was familiar about made Zak feel suspicious.

Wadi gathered up courage and asked/yelled , " Step aside!" The boy flipped his curly, orange hair out of his face. "Why? There is no more reason to follow Caitlyn now. You made a agreement, right?" He was wearing a black muscle shirt, a collar (with various nobs and a blue screen), and sand colored Kackies. The girl wore the exact same thing. Her hair was short and orange, red, then black (It almost looked painted). " Oh, so I'm guessing you two were Caitlyn's backup?" Drew said, placing her hands on her hips.

The girl spoke, "Yup. We would've been here sooner but, we had to set fire to some stuff earlier and got here late."  
>Zak's suspicion raised the highest it had been now. "One, why are they so open to us? Do they think if they say to much, it'll be easy to run away from us, or something? Two, the collars they are wearing look exactly like the ones on the Hell-hounds from ... They came back from setting fires..." Zak thought real hard, then looked up at them. "What's your names? I mean you obviously wont mind telling us. You already told us you came back from setting fires, so~ ... Why not your names too!" He fake smiled. The boy shrugged," My name is Blaze." " And my name is Auburn." said the girl after Blaze. Zak continued to think, " AAron never called the hounds anything... WAIT! Zak! What are you thinking? Are you really going to consider that these two where the Hell-hounds from yesterday! No, it couldn't be possible... could it?" Doc and Drew where both confused to what their son was thinking, and what he was up to. " Uhh~, thank you for your cooperation. Blaze.. and um, Auburn." Drew said, and awkwardly smiled. Blaze shrugged again and walked away with Auburn.<p>

Zak, ran forward real quick to see what direction they where headed. But they turned a corner of one of the tents, and disappeared completely! Zak looked down to see if there was any foot tracks... and there was some. But they where paw prints. " What.. What is going on around here..." He thought.

(The End of the Second Ep.)  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Acknowledgment by Cryptic (Shiny) Charmander: Greetings and bienvenue. This is a responding to how many OCs I have and will have, which some people may be concerned about. I will let you know this now, that there will be more OCs and for good reasons. I'm not just simply writing these stories as I go, but I have a plot. And to continue the plot, I will need more characters. Not only because of the need of more villains and help, but because I look at this realistically (The fact that there are about 7 billion people in the world). Thus Zak wouldn't just know the secret scientists, Wadi, and Ulraj (not counting Komodo, Fiskerton, or Zon because they are family). But please criticize, I love hearing your opinions. I wish you could all tell me your opinions more. Naturally, I blame Munya.

The Secret Saturdays Ep.3 (Slow Realizations Come Fast Consequences?)

Zak breathed heavily, all this confused him so much. "Animals can't change into humans! Or is it… humans can't change into animals? This goes against science completely! That rules out asking dad about this..." Zak thought. Wadi had followed Zak, so would have his parents but Maboul started a conversation with Doc and Drew.

"What are you doing? We did~ let them go, you know." Wadi said.

Zak nervously turned away from the paw prints in the sand, "Nothing, nothing. I just wanted to know which direction they left in. That's all. Heh-heh."

Wadi rolled her eyes, dismissing Zak's weird behavior for being shy around her. "Sure~," she said. "Well. Since you all are here, I was wondering if I could hang out with all of you for a couple days."

Zak blushed a bit, "Umm, su-sure. I can ask mom." Zak and Wadi walked back to the others.

Doc was busy talking to Maboul, "So when was the first time this 'Caitlyn' person tried to break in?"  
>"Well. When Wadi saw her trying to break into the entrance was about 5 days ago. But since 'Caitlyn' did say she had been watching us for a while, I cannot tell you if she has tried before." Maboul replied sadly, obviously he feels bad for not being able to realize that there was a spy among the Hassi.<p>

"Well," Doc thought. "I'll try to do my best to learn more about her. Starting with what her real name is. "

Maboul looked confused. "But where will you start? The only information we have is her acronym name, or nick-name."

"Well, she looked like she was from Kumari Kandam. Even though her hair did throw me off, that and her voice. Ulraj probably has records of his citizens and maybe even logs of the ones who leave the city. If anyone, he has the largest chance of knowing." Doc said. Maboul nodded.

Wadi reached Drew before Zak. "Mrs. Saturday? I was wondering if I could hang out with all of you for a couple days. May I?" Wadi asked.

Drew looked at Zak, then Wadi. "Uh? Sure. Why not? But you have to ask your father." Drew smiled.

It Didn't take long for Wadi to start tugging at Maboul's sleeve,"Daddy? May I please stay with the Saturday's for a couple of days?" She innocently smiled.

Maboul looked down at his daughter, "hmm…. Fine, but as long as you don't cause any trouble for the Saturdays."

"Thank you, father." Wadi smiled.

Fiskerton looked at Zak. "Ooh~, Isha waa~." He then proceeded to make kissy sounds at Zak. Zak playfully pushed Fiskerton away from him.

Zak saw his father formally shake Maboul's hand, a symbol of agreement and closure, and his father walked back to them. "Okay, so we have a next stop."

Next Day 12:30 P.M  
>Above Kumari Kandam, Indian Ocean.<p>

The Saturday airship hovered above the beautiful crystal blues, and emerald greens of the water. All of the colors swirled around in its mighty current. Zak and Wadi looked out the windows of the ship.

"You told Ulraj we were coming right?" Zak said.

"Yes. He said he would try to come to us this time, and told me to wait about here. He seemed troubled." Doc answered.

"Oh no, don't tell me Ulraj is having troubles too." Drew spoke as she walked through the room to them; she had only heard the last part.

"Is that it?" Wadi asked as the crown of the Sea serpent rose from below the water, slowly revealing the rest of the head of the giant snake. And there Ulraj was, sitting on top of the Serpent's head; it appears he had tamed the beast very well sense the Saturdays helped keep the Atlas Pin safe. Ulraj waved up to the Saturday's ship, even though he couldn't actually see anybody.

Transition.

Ulraj walked the Saturdays and Wadi down a long hall. "So her name was Cait-lyn? Doesn't sound like one of the names I've heard around here."

Doc nodded, "That's what we all agreed was so strange, that and her hair. None of your people have black hair, do they?"

"Well, no. My people only have this greenish blueish colored hair. The only way I could think that her hair was black is that….. Well. Never mind, forget what I just said." Ulraj turned into a room.

Zak walked faster and up to Ulraj. "Wait. What were you thinking?"

"Nothing. I don't really feel like talking about it."

Wadi was walking around the room, and opened a fancy cabinet like drawer. It was filled with files and labeled names. "Is this your census room?" Wadi asked.

"Yes. Even thought I doubt this girl lives here, I should check the records. It's the least I could do, you guys did save my city about 2 times now." Ulraj started to flip through documents on the other side of the room.

Zak looked over his shoulders at some of the profile pictures. All the people on the pictures looked burley, angry, and some just plain scary. "Ulraj? Are you looking through criminal files?!"

Ulraj just stopped... and waited a bit, he was thinking if he should lie or not. "Would they figure it out easily if I said no? If I didn't, I would have to explain everything…." He thought.

"Ularj? Is there something you want to tell us?" Asked Drew.

He slowly turned around from the cabinet. "Well, Mrs. Saturday… A king is allowed to have secrets. But I do suppose you'll all be able to figure out mine sooner or later. This girl, Caitlyn; I fear she is someone from a enemy Kingdom. And to know they are brave enough to go on land THAT far away from water, and by themselves worries me. Most of the times, when I hear something like this, we've been attacked."

"So this has happened before?" Doc wondered.

"Yes, if fact we got attacked a couple weeks ago. It was a light attack. The closer the attacks are together, the smaller the attacks are. So far, we haven't even been able to try and stop them, they're too fast. But this time, we have a warning. After you called me around last night, I told all my guards and they have been on the lookout since."

Just as he finished, two guards rushed to the door. "You're Highness. There has been a breach in the left side of the City; no one is hurt so far." The first guard addressed.

"It seems they are heading toward here." The second guard said.

Ulraj rushed out of the room but was stopped by Zak's hand on his shoulder. "We can help."

Transition.

The Saturdays, Wadi, and Ulraj were outside, along with a couple of guards. You could hear some screaming and some short loud booms. "Which way is it coming from!?" Shouted Wadi.

"The guard said that they entered from the left side of the city but it seems like they actually came from all directions around us!" Ulraj calmly shouted. The booms stopped. And all was quiet for a moment.

" It… it stopped." Drew said, as she lowered her sword.

"Are they gone? Did they retreat?" Zak asked, even though no one could answer.

"Maybe, they got what they wanted." Doc said, also lowering his hand.

Zak turned to Ulraj, "What is the Kingdom that always keeps attacking you?"

Ulraj didn't really want to answer but he knew he would have too. "The Atlantians,"

Some of the family members gave a gasp, but Drew. She all the sudden lifted her sword and batted something back into alleyway. And a huge explosion accrued. A coughing young 'man' fell onto the ground; he was the one who first threw the bomb at Drew before she hit it back. His long blond hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and at first he appeared dead.

Ulraj was the first to notice he was still living and yelled, "Guards! Seize that man!" Which they did and held him up. "This is one of the Atlantians. Finally, we have one. " Ulraj said walking closer to him.

"The Atlantians? But why!? Why are they attacking the Kumarians?" Drew asked, "I thought they were a friendly race."

"It's-It's a long story." Ulraj stammered out. "It started a very, VERY long time ago. And can be very difficult to explain."

Ulraj turned to the guards holding up the Atlantian boy, he looked young; maybe a couple years older than Zak. "But if I must tell you the history. I would feel more comfortable if this criminal was held captive; somewhere he could not do more damage to the city, or my people."  
>Ulraj said as the two guards took the hint and carried him off (Probably to the prison). Something harsh was in Ulraj's tone, like he had become darker. Not really in his actions, but if someone was bombing your city wouldn't you throw that person in jail too (no matter what age)? Yes, but it was in his voice and eyes.<p>

Drew and Doc nodded. And Ulraj along with some of the other guards started back to the palace/castle (However it would properly be called). The Saturdays gave a curious glance at each other and Wadi who also looked at the Saturdays, maybe hoping for them to give an answer? But of course no one yet knew what was really going on. They followed Ulraj and his guards.

Ulraj took them to a private room in the building, placing 4 guards outside the door. The Saturdays quickly picked up the hint of "WOW, this must be something pretty serious ". Even in the protection of the secured room Ulraj felt the need to wedge a chair under the door knob so it would be harder to open. He sat down in front of the group and sat in silence thinking for a minute, Ulraj looked really perturbed.

Finally someone had to speak up, and it was Zak. "You know Ulraj… if this is maybe too hard for you to say, you don`t have to. You can~ just leave it at, 'The Atlantians hate us'."

"No." Ulraj finally said, "I want to try my best to tell you the truth." He held up his hand in protest. "Well… I will tell you what I know, but I don`t know all of it."

Thus started Ulraj`s rambly explanation. " Many, many years ago there was only two Mer-people groups. My people, the Kumari, and the Migrating Mer-people most recognized by humans as mermaids. All I know is that during this period of time, the citizens did something to get exiled from the city. But once they got exiled all those years ago, they learned to live with humans and their DNA mixed together, creating the current Atlantian species. I know when they first made their city, it was up in what`s known as Southern Italy. But they were forced to move because a disaster and now they are located somewhere in the East Atlantic Ocean. And truth is, they`ve never forgiven us for kicking their ancestors out of Kumari Kandam. So every so often … they`ll randomly attack us, just-just out of the blue. When I was appointed King, one of my first concerns was the Atlantians, and how I might be able to make peace with them. Your description of this Cait-lyn sounds what most Atlantians I`ve seen look like. "

"Whoa… We didn`t know you where under all that pressure. I, most certainly, thought you didn`t have to even deal with wars. Well, except when we asked you for your help when all the cryptids went wild. "Zak looked sad, like he didn`t credit Ulraj as much as he should. Wadi felt the same too.

Drew spoke out after contemplating what Ulraj said "So, Caitlyn may be an Atlantis citizen…? "

Ulraj nodded "That`s what I`m afraid of."

Just then a guard knocked on the door and spoke through, "Your Highness, the prisoner has awoken from being knocked out. Would you like to question him now? "

Zak stood up "I want to help you question this guy!" Says strongly.

Ulraj looked up at him, " But you`ve already done so much."

Doc, stands up too,"But we`re like family. And Family helps one another out. We`ll all go with you."

Zak looked at Wadi "Even Wadi will go."

"WHAT!?" Wadi said in shock.

Zak looked sternly at her, "You ARE going… right?"

Wadi sighed, "Fine, I`ll help too."

Ulraj stands up, "Great, I thank you for all sticking by my side. Let`s go to my questioning room."

In his mind Zak thought, " I wonder if Ulraj has a room for everything…?"


End file.
